A Birthday Surprise?
by Tropical Mist
Summary: It's Seychelles Birthday and every year she spends it with France, Canada and Monaco. And every year she and Canada are outshined by America and his birthday. All she wants is for everyone come celebrate her birthday with her. Will this year be different? Slight EngSey but other than that the pairs are up to you. Oneshot. Bonn Aniverser Seychelles!


TM: Happy Republic Day (as it's known in Seychelles)! TropicalMist here wishing a very happy birthday to Seychelles. :D This Story is about how Seychelles spends her birthdays every year and how this year is in for a bit of a…surprise…

* * *

Today is June 29. Most people would call today just any old regular day. But not for me and my citizens! Today is Republic Day or Independence Day for me. Today is the day that I finally stood up against that overly bossy Britain and demanded for my freedom. It's also my birthday today, so my citizens plan on giving me a celebration. Usually it's a festival with a parade and tons of delicious food and dancing. It's really fun but hardly any countries come and celebrate my birthday. Some don't even know it's my birthday! The only countries that celebrate my birthday with are usual France, Canada, and Monaco (if she isn't busy).

And on some occasions England but he is usual going through that "Revolutionary War" illness because America's birthday is a few days away. So he doesn't eat anything or participate in any activities or games. He just sits in a chair the whole time, sulking with bags underneath his eyes and complains about the Revolutionary War, America, and the lack of sleep due to the nightmares of it. Me, France and Canada are really worried about him. He even like this at Canada's party, which hardly anyone attends. He always manages to perk up a bit at America's party, devouring a huge amount of hot dogs in the corner of the room. France has to watch him because he almost choked on a few of them. I just wish he was a little more cheery at my party. But what's the point of making that wish since I decided on not having a party this year. France is sweet but he can get annoying with the sexual passes at me, Canada tries to have fun but always leaves early right when we play a game and forgets his bear, and usually at the end of the day, I'm always alone with a big fish shaped birthday that I'll never finish.

I bet America would eat the entire cake and love having fun my parties but when I try to invite him, he says he's way too busy setting up his own "Awesome" birthday party to come to mine. And I have to admit, his birthday is AMAZING! Fireworks, parades huger than any I've ever seen, big barbeques in the park with love ones, and tons of patriotic people dressed up in his nations colors. He even has almost every country come to his parties, unlike my sad excuse for a party. But I'm glad it isn't as bad as Canada's. At his party's it's France, me, and England (unless he decides to stay home, which he usually does.). No one else. Not even his own brother goes to his birthday parties! And sometimes I don't go because a few times I forget it even is his birthday because I get excited to go to America's in three more days.

Today I'm going to have a quiet birthday and not have a party. I called France, Canada, Monaco, and England and told them not to come. When they asked me why, I just told them that I don't want a party and I would like to spend it alone like every year. So today is going to be just a regular day to myself. I didn't even bother buying that big fish shaped cake that I love. I just have a little cupcake with vanilla icing. In fact right now I'm going make my wish all I need is the candle.

I started heading towards my kitchen to get the candle when the doorbell rang.

"Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong!"

"Who could it be? I thought I told them not to come…"I said heading towards my cabana door.

"Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong!" went the doorbell.

"Well whoever it is they sure are inpatient. Maybe it's France." I finally reached the door and heard someone say "America, that enough ringing. I think she heard the first dozen rings."

"So America's here? And that sounded like England just now? What are they…?" I opened the door and…

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEYCHELLES!" shouted all the countries holding out presents.

"Huh?" I said with a dumbfounded look on my face. "Everyone's here…for me?" I exclaimed still a bit confused.

"Of Course! Why wouldn't we be? It's your birthday isn't it?" responded America with a red, white, and blue birthday cake. "Here, I even made you a cake!" smiled proud America.

"Umm… thank you. But what are you all doing here? I even told France, Canada, Monaco, and England not to come…"

"You said you spend your birthday's feeling alone and I understand how you feel. So I told America about it. And he-"Canada began.

"And I felt that you needed a bit of saving from a HERO! So I called up everyone and told them to drop what they're doing and come on over!" interrupted America.

"Oui, he did. And I told monsieur grumpy pants to perk up and move his cul over here and celebrate your birthday properly." smirked the Frenchman.

"Oh shut up you bloody frog! You didn't need to do a damn thing except show up! Already planned on going to Seychelles party anyway just to show I care about her! "yelled England.

"Ohonhonhon~ You care about Seychelles?"

"T-that's not w-what I meant! I mean-"

"What do you mean then? I knew it you do love her!"

"Shut up, you bloody wanker!" England said yelling a France and then turned over to me blushing.

"Seychelles, I know I haven't been the cheeriest chap especially during this time of the year." he said making a small glance at America then back at me. "But I-I want to make it up to you this year. I promise to enjoy your birthday even if it kills me. Even right now I'm fight off a terrible headache as we speak."

"Thanks England that means a lot. Thanks America, Canada, France, Everyone. You don't know how happy I am right now." I started to tear up. "Merci, Everyone!"

"Aww Sey-chan, don't cry. We're all here to party and have fun and eat delicious food!" cheered Italy.

"You're right, Italy. Let's have some fun! Everyone come on in!" I announced.

"WOO! PARTY!" America screamed to the top of his lungs, dragging England and Canada with him inside.

"America, Let go of me this instant!"

"…Maple…"

"THE Awesome me loves to party."

"Just stay away from Mr. Austria Vital Regions! They're mine!"

"A lady doesn't say vulgar things like that in public…"

"I can't wait eat the pasta I brought~"

"Italy, Don't eat vall. You need to save some for everyone else."

"…I wourd eat pasta than that cake America brought… It's brue…"

"Maybe after the party, you all want to become one with me, Da?"

"I WILL BIG BROTHER! MARRY ME!"

"…Hong Kong hurry up with the fireworks, aru!"

"...I suppose…"

"Fireworks were made in Korea, Da-ze~"

"Yea... and Hamburger were made in Taiwan… Like I would make hamburgers…"

"Come on Romano~ There are Tomatoes~"

"I'll only come with you, tomato bastard, to only get away from France!"

"Ohonhonhon~"

"Big Brother… When you're done with _that_, versus me at poker."

And so we party and had fun until it was time for cake.

"Sey-Chan, what are you going to wish for~" wondered the nice Italian.

"Dude, she can't tell or it won't come true!"

France came closer to me and whispered what to wish for. "You should wish for * Secret*"

"WHAT! WHY WOULD I WISH FOR THAT?" I exclaimed with redden cheeks.

"Well you can always wish for England to do that for you instead~ But I doubt he would be as good as me."

"WHAT DID YOU TELL HER, YOU WANKER!"

"Nothing, nothing. You probably would scared to do it anyway~"

"And what is that exactly?"

"I just said you should*Naughty words* and *Naughty words* while she *Naughty words*with your* Naughty words*. That's all."

"I-I GONNA KILL YOU FOR SAYING THAT FROG!" yelled a blushing England reaching for the Frenchmen.

"…I can't believe he said that out loud…"

"He's France. What did you expected?" stated Hungary

"Yeah you're right… Anyway I don't know what to wish for since it came true. Every country knows of my exist and came to my birthday… Wait I do know what to wish for!" I then blew out my candles and looked at everyone and smiled.

"So what did ya wish for? Something Awesome?" said Prussia.

"Well I think it's awesome…"

"Love?" wondered Taiwan. Then England and France looked over at me from their fight.

"Maybe…"

"Money?" asked Austria and Switzerland at the same time and then got angry at each other.

"Nope."

"Power?" smiled Russia.

"Nope…"

"SUPERPOWERS?" yelled America

"No, America."

"…Cats…..?" asked Greece.

"No."

"Then what is it?" Everyone exclaimed

"World Peace! Right, Sey-Chan?" Cheered Italy

"Not telling. It's a wish. If I tell you it wouldn't come true." To be honst one of them had already said but I'm not telling who said it. I couldn't just say yes. But it wouldn't matter anyway. I had gotten my first wish and as for the second wish …well let's just say I can't do it alone. Now I'm off to eat America's horrid blue cake. I hope I don't die…

* * *

TM: And end. Do you know who said Seychelles wish? I know but I'm not telling. :P So leave your answers in review what it could been. Anyway Bonn Aniverser Seychelles! :D P.S. there is nothing wrong with blue cake! D: is American


End file.
